Orchid Petals
by cherri0196
Summary: I wanted to make this important moment special for Hermione. It's a bit long so I separated it into 7 chapters. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: First off, I know the battle of Hogwarts took place in Late Spring/Early Summer but I really wanted my story to take place in the summer as well. I know a couple of hormonal 18 year olds would likely not wait an entire year to bring their relationship to the next level. But I also knew Hermione wouldn't want to rush into it either, Especially with Fred and everything else going on. So just pretend for me that the battle took place in January and it is now the following summer…..say late-June.

Second, I usually do a better Ron POV but I really wanted this to be Hermione's decision and therefore from her POV. Hopefully I was able to make their first time memorable. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I JK in any way, shape or form.

It's been months.

She's not sure she can withstand much longer.

She has been taken aback by the response of her own body, every time he touches her, every time he holds her hand, every time he kisses her….especially on the neck. She thinks he secretly knows it puts her in over drive. _So unfair._

They have long passed their awkward phase, thank goodness for that.

Their snogging sessions have gradually gotten more and more intense. Lately she comes up for air flushed pink and breathless. He takes her breath away in every way possible.

She always pulls away, stopping herself from letting her body control her mind. She wants to do what's right, but her body is sending her a completely different message. As always, he pulls away as well, leans his head back and closes his eyes. She wonders what he's thinking.

So here they sit, on the couch in the living room of the Burrow. Ron's head leaned back with his eyes closed, Hermione trying to catch her breath. She starts to trace his jaw line, lips and nose with the tip of her finger. "What are you thinking about?" she asks, unable to contain herself. "Nothing" he replies. She knows better than that…..he's not thinking nothing. If she's as brilliant as everyone says she is, he must be thinking the same thing she is….

Thankfully Ginny's out somewhere with Harry and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left a while ago, something about ice cream. She doubted that. Mr. Weasley's idea of giving the two of them privacy she assumed. _Are they mental? Do they have the slightest idea what she's thinking? No. They mustn't. _

"Ron, I think I'm going to go home. Your parents should be back soon and I need to..uh…study"

"Are you sure? I'm enjoying you here." Ron said opening his eyes to look at her "We can play a game of wizard's chess. You know I love beating you at that" He smiled.

She smiled down at him. He is always so patient with her. Never questions or pushes or tries to rush anything. He hasn't tried anything further then attempting to sneak his hand up her shirt, but apparently he quickly thought the better of it and withdrew. She wished he wouldn't. Curse teenaged hormones. These thoughts swirling in her head wasn't helping bring her temperature down or making her cheeks any less pink.

"I'd love to Ron but I really need to get home, it's getting late. Plus I'll see you tomorrow" She replies before temptation gets the best of her. Here. Alone. With Ron.

"Okay, I'll walk you to the tree so you can disapparate home and I'll see you tomorrow" He smiles up at her. He stands up, holds out his hand to her and says "come on". He grasps her hand in his and helps her to her feet.

She weaves her fingers into his and they walk out into the cool night air.

Slowly they walk. Closer and closer up the hill to the tree….. every step is harder to take, like her desires are being torn in two. She had to leave, quickly before she changes her mind and drags him back into the empty house. No….. no she tells herself. She mustn't.

"Are you ok?" she hears Ron ask.

She looks up at him, the moonlight highlighting his profile. Making his ginger hair look a lot lighter then it is. And those blue eyes, he might as well be looking right through her.

As if trying to avoid him from reading her embarrassing thoughts she turns away and looks at the ground.

"Yes, of course. Why?" She asks. Though she's sure the distracted look must register on her face.

"You just look like you're thinking too hard about something" Ron replies.

"No, just thinking….about…the studying I need to do. That's all."

"You think too much sometimes" He says with a smile obvious in his words. Almost as if in a chuckle.

"Believe me I know" She says.

They approach the tree and he kisses her very lightly on the top of her head.

"Good Night then Hermione. See you tomorrow" Ron says with that grin on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'd just like to…..see something….you know….for research." His grin widens.

"Ok, what is it?"

Ron leans in and whispers in her ear. "Close your eyes"

She obliges, cursing the goose bumps erupting all over her body.

For a moment nothing happens….she's just standing there looking foolish. Perhaps this was one of his jokes?

The anticipation is worse than anything, what is he doing? She is dying to crack one of her eyes open. Just for a seco… before she can even finish her thought his mouth was on her neck. All coherent thoughts were driven out of her mind and she inhaled a sharp intake of breath. She was wrong. The anticipation was not worse, him driving her mad was far worse.

She opened her eyes.

He had that stupid grin on his face again.

However all he says is "good night" and wraps her gently in a hug.

She is speechless for once. He must know the effect he is having on her. _So unfair_. She thinks again.

"Goood…..good night, Ron" she managed to sputter out before he turned on her and she got one last glimpse of his back before she was swallowed by blackness. He seemed to be snickering.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione landed with a small pop in the back garden of her parent's house. It's much easier to apparate back here where no one can see her. She lightly creaks the back door open, the house is black. Her parents must already be in their room. Possibly asleep, but likely not.

She tip toes up the stairs to her small bedroom on the second landing and shuts the door.

She however does not even touch a book. She flings herself onto her bed fully clothed, face in her pillow. She draws in a breath and turns over to stare at the ceiling.

_What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she control herself?_

She sighs and drags herself out of bed. Least she can do is brush her teeth and change into her night dress.

She slowly starts undoing the buttons of her flannel shirt. Next thing she knows she's staring down at her breasts. _Really, what was wrong with her? _The thought "they're not bad" crossed her mind. _Yeah, she was losing it. _

She quickly changed, brushed her teeth and crawled back into bed.

The thought of Ron crept back into her thoughts. Him with his smug face after he kissed her neck like that. Snickering at her behind her back. He is purposefully making her hormones go crazy. Then she wondered if she made him go crazy with desire too. Then a truly evil thought crosses her mind….."_two can play this game". _

She closed her eyes and curled into her pillow under the covers. Grinning ear to ear, thinking of all the ways she can even the playing field.

Next morning was bright; she awoke squinting into the sun streaming in through her window. Last night came back to her and she had to start planning her modes of attack. What in the world would she do though? What did boys like? She wondered if her kissing his neck like he did hers would make him go haywire too. Humm…. She'd have to try that. Then she thought of the goose bumps all over her skin when he whispered into her ear. She'd have to try that too.

She walks into the brightly colored kitchen to see her mother and father sitting at the table drinking their coffee. Her mother looks up, "Good morning dear, how did you sleep?"

"Oh fine mum, how about you?"

"Good, good. You got home a bit late last night"

Hermione could tell she was trying not to smile while saying it._ Could she possibly know? No, of course not. _She was getting really paranoid.

Shaking her head, she replied "Yeah a little. I was just spending some time with Ron….and….Mrs. Weasley". She lied quickly, looking purposefully in the cupboards for a bowl. She was always such a bad liar.

Bless fully her mother didn't question her further.

They all sat together at the table as she ate her cereal and her parents chatted happily about their evening plans and their dentistry patients.

"Hey mum, can I go back to the Burrow tonight since you guys are going out?"

Her mother looked at her in a way she never seen her look at her before. _She must know._

Hermione she felt herself go slightly pink. _No, no she can't know._

"Of course dear. We're actually going to be home really late and I don't want you home alone anyway. Do you think you can send an owl to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and see if you can just spend the night? You know. With Ginny."

Hermione went slightly pinker. _Darn all knowing mothers._

"Yeah, mum. I can ask but you know I don't have an owl. Maybe I can just send you an owl when I get there? I'm sure they won't have a problem with it though."

"Sounds perfect dear"

Hermione ate much faster then she previously did, cleared her bowl and tried to not run up the stairs.

She showered, shaved her legs and slipped into something much different than normal. She slowly zipped up the zipper to a light summer dress with spaghetti straps. It reached its destination to the middle of her back. It was lilac and flowed really well, accentuating her waist. She smiled. Ron was going to be shocked.

She spent the rest of her day reading, playing with crookshanks; her ginger cat, eating a light lunch and generally passing the day with anything to distract her from her twisting thoughts and churning stomach.

She heard a light tap on the door.

"Come in" Hermione said.

Her mother entered her room.

"I just wanted to give you a hug goodbye. I know it's early but your father and I have decided to head out. We have to run a few errands before we make it to our dinner party".

"Ok mum, have a great time". She tried to smile but her inner turmoil was making her crazy. Her body and heart we're telling her one thing but her mind another.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about before I leave? You look ill, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah mum I'm fine. I was just wondering how you are going to get my owl if you're not home?"

"Oh I'll just leave some owl nuts out for Pig and he can just drop it off. They can do that, can't they?"

"Yes, I suppose they can. Ok, I will write to you later then. Have a great time tonight"

"You too" was all her mother said. But she had a feeling there was more to her simple words.

She blushed slightly.

"Love you Hermione"

"Love you too mum"

As soon as they left she dashed over to her mirror to look at her reflection one last time. She looked pretty in this color. She liked the way the dress fit her. She smiled. _What if Ron doesn't like it? What if all her crazy roller coaster thoughts will just leave her embarrassed in the end? What if he isn't ready? _

Ron's right, she did think too much sometimes…..well not this time. She was going to shock the pants off Ron. Hopefully. She grinned again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione apparated right back beneath the tree she just left the previous night, only the scene has changed drastically. It seemed most of the Weasley's were here. George, Bill and Ginny of course, even Percy. Fleur must also be around here somewhere, maybe helping Mrs. Weasley? Hermione instantly felt foolish. _What was she thinking wearing this dress here?_ Too late now! Shoot, Ginny spotted her.

She slowly started putting one foot in front of the other. Making her way towards Ginny.

"Hey Hermione, you look nice today"

"Thanks" Hermione shrugged.

"Not trying to give my brother a heart attack are you?" Ginny giggled.

Hermione blushed again. "No, of course not"

They walked down the sloping hill in silence.

"Well….Mum and Fleur are inside finishing up dinner, Bill, George, Percy and I we're trying to get some tables set up outside, and Ron's in dad's muggle paradise….I mean….work shop". Ginny giggled again.

"Ok, I'll just go peek my head in really quick and then go see if your mum needs any help. I also need to send my mum and dad an owl" Hermione said, not really paying attention to anything.

Ginny wasn't next to her anymore.

"Knock, Knock" Hermione said as she peeked her head into Mr. Weasley's work shop.

It was filled with all sorts of muggle contraptions. Radio dials and spark plugs, a box of random remotes and clock pieces scattered everywhere.

Mr. Weasley looked up. Ron stopped talking mid-sentence, holding a muggle screwdriver trying to help his dad fix one of his clocks.

Mr. Weasley smiled brightly "come in, come in" he called. "Ron was just helping me here".

Hermione entered the small work shed. Ron seemed to have dropped the screwdriver as his jaw momentarily dropped in surprise at what Hermione was wearing.

He quickly dived under the work bench to pick it up. Hermione smiled to herself. _Shocked him alright. Phase 1, complete. _

"Hi Mr. Weasley, how are you today?" Hermione said sweetly, as if she hadn't seen anything.

"Oh fine fine, you look nice. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes, I was just going to see if I can help Mrs. Weasley with anything, and actually my parents asked if it was ok if I spent the night because they will be out late and don't want me home alone"

Ron dropped the screwdriver again.

"I'm sure that would be fine….but you better ask the boss" Mr. Weasley winked at her.

"Will do. Thank's Mr. Weasley"

"Hey Ron, can I use Pig if your mom says it's ok for me to stay? They want to know everything's okay."

"uhhh….." was all Ron was able to get out.

"Thanks" she said, snickering lightly to herself. "See you guys later".

She made her way back through the garden and into the Burrow. It was practically home for her. She spent many holidays and summers here.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said smiling at her.

"Hel…Hello dear" Mrs. Weasley said, taken mildly by surprise by Hermione's dress. "Don't you look nice today."

"Oh really?" Hermione shrugged, trying to look as innocent as possible. "It was a nice day out, it just seemed festive"

"Yes dear. It is festive indeed" Mrs. Weasley smiled at her.

"Do you need any help in here?"

"You can help Ginny set the table if you would like".

"Okay great, thanks. Umm…Mrs. Weasley. My mom and dad wanted me to ask you if it was okay for me to spend the night tonight. They are going to a dinner party you see and won't be home until really late. They didn't want me home alone".

Mrs. Weasley studied her for a bit of time.

Hermione shifted her weight as she awaited her fate.

"Yes, of course dear, that's fine. I'll just set up the bed in Ginny's room once everyone else leaves".

Hermione smiled at her. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley. I'll just go send a quick note to my mum and dad and go help set the table."

Hermione took the stairs two at a time to Ron's attack bedroom. She had no clue why he still chose to stay up here when Fred and George's old room and Percy's old room were now his to choose from. Maybe he just feels like it's his, something no one can take away.

She creaked the door open slowly. It was as ever a mess. Pig was in his cage sleeping with his little head under his little wing.

"Pig" Hermione said. "I need you to take something for me to my mum and dad's house".

"Pig" she said a bit louder.

The tiny bird looked up quickly and started zooming excitedly around his cage.

Hermione scribbled a quick note.

_Dear Mum and dad,_

_I made it safely to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley said I can stay the night. I will see you tomorrow._

_Love from Hermione_

"Here, take this to my mum and dad's house. They won't be home so you can just leave it out back on the garden table, ok? There should be a little surprise waiting for you there."

Hermione smiled as she tied the little letter to the little owl's little leg.

"Thanks" she said as she opened up the window to let him out.

He zoomed off into the horizon.

Making her way back down stairs she passed the kitchen and grabbed all the forks and knifes left out to help Ginny set the table.

"Ginny, stop staring at me" Hermione whispered as she helped set down the cutlery.

"Well, I can't help but think how mad you're going to be driving my brother. Dinner should be fun." She chuckled again.

"You're over exaggerating Ginny" but she smiled anyway.

"We'll see" she retorted.

Ginny was right.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron was trying and failing miserably trying to sneak covert glances at Hermione.

His eyes were darting all over the place. Trying desperately to stare down at his plate but kept looking sideways at her and then back down at his plate and then over to the others to see if they noticed and then back down to his plate again. The cycle repeated.

She smiled to herself.

Hermione was trying not to look too overly concerned about this.

_Just keep a straight face. You're not doing anything wrong. Don't blush. Relax._

_Yeah, relax, because that's so easily done._

Ron nearly knocked over his cup of butterbeer.

"Sorry" He muttered.

"Ron, what in the world is wrong with you?" Mrs. Weasley started. "You've been acting weird all evening".

"What? No I haven't" Ron replied.

Mr. Weasley snorted softly.

_Don't blush. Relax._ Hermione thought again.

Ginny nudged Hermione's leg with her foot under the table causing her to look across the table into her smug face. Her smug "I told ya so" face.

_Don't blush._ She thought again. Even though she already felt her face growing warmer.

Dinner passed pretty quietly considering it was the Weasley's. Ginny and George were talking over treckle tart, as were Bill and Fleur. Percy was speaking to his father in hushed tones. Ministry work Hermione assumed. Mrs. Weasley however was glaring at the two of them with the strangest look on her face. _Did she somehow know what she was thinking too?_ Good lord. These intuitional women. She hoped not.

"Hermione dear, would you be so kind as to help me clear up these dessert plates?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

_Oh no._ Hermione thought instantly.

She swallowed slightly. "Sure Mrs. Weasley, I'd love to."

She certainly wouldn't love to. She knew what was coming.

"Mother" Bill started. "I hate to eat and run but Fleur and I need to head home".

"Thank you for dinner Mrs. Veasley" Fleur said standing to give her mother-in-law a hug.

"No worries dear's, no worries at all. Thank you for coming" Mrs. Weasley swept over to her eldest son and gave him a hug as well.

Hermione watched them slowly walk over to the tree on the hill hand in hand as they disapparated.

"So. Hermione dear. Can you help me?" Mrs. Weasley asked again.

"Yes. Yes of course" She started following behind Molly Weasley. Dreading what awaited her inside.

"You lot" Mrs. Weasley stopped and addressed the rest of her children and her husband. "You should wash up and then I shall make some tea, shall I?"

Hermione gathered all the plates from the table.

She heard a bumble of "okay mum" and a "yes, dear". Mrs. Weasley turned on her heel and started marching back into the kitchen.

_Act normal. Act casual. You're not doing anything. Relax. She doesn't know._

"Here are the plates Mrs. Weasley" Hermione started.

"Thank you dear" Mrs. Weasley said taking the plates from her and dumping them in the sink as she started filling it with suddsey water.

Then she turned.

"Are you, or are you not, trying to drive my son mad? I know you're up to something and I think I deserve the right to know what it is." Mrs. Weasley just came out with it. Point blank.

Hermione knew she blushed red before she can even think one comforting thought to herself or even attempt to prevent it. Like that was possible.

"Wh….What? NO!" Hermione sputtered out. "Of course not Mrs. Weasley. Why do you ask?"

_That's right. Play dumb._

"I ask" Mrs. Weasley started, her voice raising an octave or two. "because you come here, wearing that dress, asking if you can spend the night and then Ron can barely speak at dinner. Heck he barely touched his food and we both know that is very unlike Ron".

"Mrs. Weasley, I have already explained about the dress and the situation with my parents for this evening. You know I'm not trying to hide anything from you. It's not my fault Ron couldn't eat. Maybe he's not feeling well?" _Man she was getting better at this._

Mrs. Weasley considered her for a moment.

"Yes dear, you're right. I'm sorry" Said Mrs. Weasley. "I just love both of you very much and if you're thinking about doing anything…..umm…. that you both may not be ready for, I think you would like to have someone to talk to is all. I just want you to be careful."

Leave it to Mrs. Weasley to give her a quilt trip.

She wanted to escape this kitchen desperately. She can't take that knowing glare for one more second.

"You have nothing to worry about Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for the gesture though". Yeah gesture. That's what it was. Sigh. _Maybe she's right. Maybe this was a bad idea._

"Ok dear. Go ahead and wash up and I'll bring the tea" Mrs. Weasley smiled at her.

_Darn, guilt trip Mrs. Weasley. Ruining her brilliant plans._

"Thanks" she replied and headed through the sitting room and up the rickety stair case.

She bumped into a tall figure.

"Oh, hey Ron" she says.

"Hi Hermione" He smiled at her. Holding her by the arms as to steady her.

"I was just uhh….washing up. You know. For tea." She said.

"Yeah. Tea. Hey, are you okay? You look really distracted. Is it my mum? I seen her practically drag you in the kitchen by the hair" He almost chuckled.

"Huh? Oh yeah, no she's ok, she just wanted to talk to me for a moment"

"About what?"

"You know….girl stuff. You wouldn't be interested"

"Try me" He smiled at her.

"You better get back down stairs or your mum may come cornering you next, about your….distraction at dinner" She passed him and turned her head to smile at the look on his face.

_Let him think about that one for a bit. _

Evening tea passed pretty quickly.

Percy departed shortly thereafter followed by George.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cleared away the tea cups and headed up the stairs.

"You lot better not stay up too late now" Mrs. Weasley said as departing words, glaring one last time at Hermione. Their bedroom door clicked shut.

"Yeah Hermione, ready for bed?" Ginny said. "Mum for some reason thinks I need to keep an eye on you" she leaned in and whispered the last part.

Hermione grinned and flushed lightly.

"What are you two whispering about?" Ron asked looking over at them. His eyes were narrowed at them as if trying to read their thoughts.

"Nothing dear brother. You better be off to bed too. We need our beauty rest you know" Ginny stood.

Hermione stood too.

"Okay, good night Ron" She said, walking over to him and kissed him gently on the cheek. "See you in the morning".

"Uhh… yeah. Good night"

Ginny started tugging Hermione up the stairs into her room.

They both got ready for bed in silence. Hermione put on a borrowed pink night dress while Ginny changed into a yellow one.

"So, are you going to tell me what you're planning? And don't say nothing because I know your lying". Ginny started in on her already.

_Was she really this obvious? Did Ron know? Oh boy._

_Keep acting innocent, it's been working so far._ "I really am not planning anything. Why does everyone keep assuming I'm up to something? Can't a girl wear a dress without everyone jumping down her throat?" Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. Because it's the dress that has anxiety written all over its face"

"I don't look anxious"

"Yes you do"

"Do I really?"

"Yes, Hermione. What is it?"

"Well, I kind of wanted to give Ron…..something. A surprise, tonight. But I don't know if it's a good idea anymore. Your mum knows! I know she knows. She cornered me in the kitchen. I think you know too" She finished looking down, too embarrassed to look at Ginny.

"Hermione" Ginny said. "Look at me"

She reluctantly lifted her chin.

"As much as I realllllly don't want to think of you giving anything to my brother, it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks or what you think they know. You just have to listen to your own body and your own heart. If you're ready to….give Ron….something. Then do it! Who cares about anyone else?"

This is so embarrassing. Why did Ginny have to be so dang outspoken sometimes? But she's right. It's not about anyone else. It's about her and Ron.

Her mind finally caught up with her body.

"I'll cover for you" Ginny said winking. "You know. Interference. Just in case. I'll put a memory charm on her if I have to"

Hermione snickered. "Thanks"

"I'd wait at least an hour though; mum might be checking in, you know how she is when she suspects something's up"

"Okay, good night Ginny"

"Good night Hermione"


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione lay in the dark, brain wizzing and stomach turning.

_Was she really ready? She was most certain she was last night. Her body was ready, no question there. What if he's not though? What if I push him into it and then he regrets it? _

Somehow she doubted that.

_Well….only one way to find out I suppose_. She tells her self.

Sure enough within the hour Mrs. Weasley cracked the door open and poked her head inside.

Hermione pretend to be sleeping.

_Go away, please go away._

She shut the door.

Hermione heard her ascending the stairs. She assumed to Ron's attack bedroom.

Door creaks open and then shuts shortly after.

More squeaking floorboards as she descends back to her room.

Hermione breathes out a sigh of relief.

Hopefully that was it.

Minutes tick by, longer and longer she lays awake in the dark.

"Lumos" she whispers. The tip of her wand lights up and she looks at the small clock on Ginny's wall. It's nearing midnight. She must be asleep.

"Nox" her wand goes out.

_Now or never._ She tells herself.

_Now._

She slides quietly out of bed, slips out of her night dress and back into her lilac dress.

_She must be nuts._

She slipped out of Ginny's bedroom. Silently whispered the Muffliato charm on Mr. and Mrs. Bedroom. Just in case. That way they wouldn't be able to hear anything if they did wake. She ascended to the attack bedroom. Silently slipped into Ron's bedroom. He was fast asleep. _She could still change her mind. Maybe another day._

No. She didn't go through today to back out. She wanted to; mind, body and soul.

"Ron" she whispered. "Ron, get up"

He didn't budge.

"Ron" she tried a bit louder.

Nothing.

_Oh for heaven's sake_. She cast the Muffliato charm on Ron's room too.

She spoke normally "Ron, for goodness sake, wake up." She shook him slightly.

He sat bolt upright.

"Hermione! What in the name of Merlin are you doing in here?" Ron practically shouted.

Thank goodness she cast that muffliato charm.

"Shhhhh….." she said sharply. "Do you want your mum to come in here and murder us?"

He immediately realized his mistake and whispered so low she can barely hear him. "I'm sorry. You scared the day lights out of me".

Silence engulfed them momentarily.

"Are you ok?" He asked breaking the silence. "You look like you're thinking too hard again" He smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine….I was just wondering….if you had a tent"

"You came into my room after midnight to ask me if I have a tent? Something is definitely wrong. What is it?"

"Nothing. I just wanted….to go camping"

"Camping?"

"Camping"

"Right now?"

"Yes Ron right now"

"Why are you still in that dress?"

"Ron, please, shhh….stop asking questions, do you have a tent or not?"

He considered her for a moment. She hoped she wasn't flushing. Again. "Okay, yeah I'll get the tent…let's go camping"

"Okay, meet me in the back garden in 10 minutes"

Hermione's heart was starting to thump wildly in her chest. She couldn't believe she actually is going to go through with this. _Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

She snuck into the washroom, used the restroom, brushed her teeth, and spritzed a tiny bit of perfume on her.

She slowly crept back out onto the landing, silently down the stairs and out the back door into the garden.

Ron was already there, mass of white fabric and poles tucked under one arm. He put on a pair of faded blue jeans and an orange "Chudley Cannons" Quidditch t-shirt.

"Why are you dressed?" She asked him.

"Well you're dressed. I have no clue what you're up to, how am I supposed to know if I'm supposed to be dressed or not?"

"Ok, ok shhhh….come on" She took his hand in hers and led him as far away from the Burrow as she could get.

They walked side by side in the cool night air, millions of twinkling stars above and a nice bright full moon.

She fleetingly thought of Lupin, than pushed it out of her mind.

_Perfect night._ She smiled to herself.

Further and further she led him until she found a nice flat surface and stopped.

"Okay, here" she said.

"Here?"

"Yes, here"

He placed the tent on the ground and she erected it with the swish of her wand.

They climbed into it and she used her bluebell flame charm to get some light in the tent. Improvising by using tea cups as opposed to a jar.

"Can't go camping without a fire" She said to him smiling at her own subtleness of getting some muggle candlelight in here.

This tent was similar to the one they used all last year, only a bit smaller. Two small rooms and a tiny little kitchen.

Ron must have caught on to what she was up to because he suddenly looked terrified.

They both just stared at each other. The weight of the moment sinking in.

Hermione slowly turned from him and started stripping blankets and pillows off the bunks and tossing them onto the floor.

_Now or never._ She tells herself again. And even though her heart was hammering wildly in her rib cage and butterflies were fluttering madly in her stomach, she knew this is what she wanted.

She slowly reached behind her back and unzipped the zipper of her dress, holding it close to her body as it loosened its hug on her. She took one deep breath and let it rumple around her ankles.

Ron stood there with his jaw dropped open. _He was shocked alright._

She stepped out of her dress and walked slowly up to him, stood on her tip toes and whispered into his ear "Close your eyes", she looked down to see goose bumps emerge on his forearms.

She smirked, maybe she did make him go crazy, as he did her.

He closed his eyes. She slowly leaned in, kissed his neck and heard an intake of breath. She smirked again.

"You don't play fair" He said, eyes still closed.

She launched herself onto him, wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her mouth fiercely to his.

She felt one of his hands wrap itself into her hair and the other wrapped behind her back. They fell back gently onto the pile of blankets.

She deepened the kiss and felt his tongue slip into her mouth as she slipped hers into his. She felt the hand that wasn't wrapped in her hair slowly, unsurely travel down her body. Rubbing gently up her arm, and then descend over the swell of her breasts, down her stomach and then travel back up again.

She was starting to get breathless already and heard little moans escape from deep within her throat.

Then….he stopped. Just stopped.

"I'll be right back" Ron whispered.

_Was he serious?_ Apparently he was because next minute he was scurrying out of the tent.

She lay back and close her eyes. _What in the hell was he thinking leaving at a time like this?_

It felt like an eternity as she wait there alone, half naked. _Where was he? Maybe he wasn't ready? Maybe he ran back home? Crap. _She was starting to feel like an idiot.

She head foot falls nearby and clenched a sheet to her chest in one hand while propping herself up on an elbow.

Ron came scurrying back into the tent.

"Ron, are you out of your mind? You scared me, where did you go?"

"I'm sorry but I really, really needed to get something"

"What was so important that you needed to get right now?"

"This" He said as he pulled one single white orchid from behind his back.

He rendered her speechless. Again. He actually stopped her advances to run out to the garden and get her a flower?

Merlin, she loved him.

Ron sat down beside her on the floor; he gently leaned her back down against the pillows and brought the sheet down to her waist line. Exposing every inch of her skin that wasn't covered by her light purple bra.

"She loves me" He said as he plucked an orchid petal from the flower. He lightly pinched the wide end of the petal between his forefinger and thumb and slowly ran her whole upper body with the remaining length of the petal.

Up her arm, across her shoulder, down her chest, lower to her stomach and back up. The petals were so incredibly soft. She closed her eyes at his touch.

"She loves me not" She heard him say, as she slowly felt a second orchid petal flow across her skin.

_Was this supposed to make her tingle from head to toe?_

"She loves me"- Pluck. Another silky smooth petal ran over her.

Butterflies were going crazy in her stomach.

"She love me not"- Pluck.

She opened her eyes.

"She loves you" she said. As she reached out and plucked out the last petal herself.

Ron's grin stretched across his face.

"He loves her too" He replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**** THIS SECTION IS RATED R****

Ron tossed the empty flower stem over his shoulder. He then leaned in and kissed her again. Kissed her with urgency, all over her. On her lips, across her jaw line, down her neck, across her collar bone.

His hands were no longer unsure of themselves, she found them rubbing all down her body, stopping shortly at her breasts and then moving down her stomach and slowly down to her bare thigh. His touch sent a shiver running throughout her body.

She felt instinct kick in and started exploring his body with equal deliberation. Kissing up his neck and nibbling on his ear lobe. He actually moaned.

She couldn't believe it.

She snuck her hands up his tee shirt and ran her fingers all over his chest, round to his strong back. She was surprised to find he was so well toned. His skin was so soft but his toned body was so tight.

She couldn't take it anymore; she paused kissing him and pulled his shirt off over his head. It rumpled his hair and it stuck out all over the place. She didn't care. She quickly took in every bit she could about his tall frame. His chest had little wisps of strawberry blonde hairs, and small cuts were etched into his flat stomach. She grabbed him lightly by his slightly pink ears and brought his mouth back down to her.

She felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her off the sheets a few inches. He was fumbling with her bra. _Well….this is it._ She arched her back as to help him and heard the familiar snap as it fell away from her.

He groaned approvingly.

His mouth was suddenly on her breasts. His fingers running up and down her arms causing goose bumps again.

She grasped her fingers in his hair and tugged gently. She inhaled the sweet scent of his hair. The scent she has loved for as long as she can remember.

He really was driving her mad.

Her hands started making their way down his body. Back down his bare chest and felt his wildly beating heart beneath. Slowly her hands make their way lower and lower until they met the waist of his jeans. She fumbled with the button, trying to get it undone. _She can't even concentrate enough to just undo a button?_ But that thought is driven out of her mind at once as his mouth made its way back up to her collar bone and slowly up her neck.

She finally gets the button undone and unzips his pants zipper.

He understood the point; he ceased his exploration and stood quickly to let his jeans drop around his ankles. He kicks them away. Somewhere over by her dress she assumed, then again she couldn't tell you up from down right now.

They are both down to just their underpants….. even playing field.

He looked quite breathless and elatedly flushed pink himself.

He leaned back over her, gently forced her onto her back, laying the pressure of his body on top of her. Their chests unite and both their hearts slam wildly into each other beneath the surface of their warm skin.

He kisses her softly, trying to catch his breath she assumes which is fine by her as she's quite breathless herself. She runs her fingers through his hair and wraps her hands around the back of his head.

They both seem too scared to move forward. The simply lay there kissing, in nothing but their underpants. Both not sure what to do next.

She'd have to take action.

She removes her hands from behind his head and lowers them down to her waist, raises her backside up off the floor and slowly slips her knickers off. The rest was up to him now.

His eyes opened in surprise, he looked into her eyes, unbelieving she did what she had just done. She heard him swallow loudly.

"Are you sure you're ready Hermione?" He asks, almost in a whisper.

"Yes" she breathes. "Are you?"

"Yes"

He pauses…." I…. I just wanted you to know, I truly love you. With every beat of my heart"

"I love you too Ron. With every breath I take" She replies.

He quickly stood to remove his boxer shorts, then slowly eases the pressure of his body back on top of her.

Her heart feels like it will beat itself out of her mouth; she is nervous and a little sweaty.

He moves slowly.

She lets her knees drop to the side as he positions himself on top of her.

She hears him take a deep steadying breath and slowly she feels his length enter her.

She gasps aloud.

"Are you okay?" He sounded worried.

"Yes" she breaths again.

She feels him very slowly thrust himself in and out of her. Very slowly, Very gently.

As gentle as though he may be the pressure is still uncomfortable. It's slightly painful at first but the explosion happening inside of her body makes it worth it, the discomfort doesn't last long.

She closes her eyes and bites down on her bottom lip.

"Are you okay?" She hears him ask again but all she can do is nod in response.

She feels each stroke of him, each breath he breathes ripples warmly across her skin. Experiences that amazing tingling feeling again all over her body, she feels her toes curl and hears her breath shorten.

She hears him alternating between heavy breathing and softly moaning above her; she hoped she was making his toes curl too.

Her breath started coming in shorter and shorter gasps. There seemed to be an electric current running through her body and shivers shooting through her. She gasps for air and stifles her moans best she can.

She feels the heat of their bodies radiating off of each other, it feels amazing to have him here with her. Making her body feel all these sensations at once. She can't stand it much longer, the pleasure is amazing and Ron is amazing with her.

She feels one of his hands grasp her waist, thumb on her hip bone and his fingers curled gently towards her backside. His thrusts gradually steady to an even pace and each stroke sends a whole new current coursing through her body. She sucks in a breath and his name softly escapes her lips. She enjoys the feeling of his skin on hers. The connection between them, the amazing pleasure she receives from his passionate strokes within her.

Both of their breaths are coming in short gasps and she can feel the moment of release mounting in her.

She grasps Ron's back and squeezes her eyes tightly shut as her body takes her to a whole new level of pleasure.

She feels his body go rigid on top of her and hears him release one soft grunt as his length slid up her one more time.

They both lay flat on their back, covered lightly with a sheet, panting for breath.

Her head was spinning and her body felt so amazing. Relaxed.

She smiled to herself. She was happy she didn't have to think for once. She listened to her body and her body was amazingly right.

**** RATED R SECTION END****


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you okay?" Ron asks her again.

"Amazing. How about you?" She replies, trying to catch her breath.

"More... than amazing" He pants.

He slowly scoots himself over beside her and pulls her close to him.

Her head lay on his chest, with his arm around her shoulders as he lightly strokes her arm.

She lay there listening to his heart beat start to regulate again. Its soft rhythm pounding its sweet song in her ear.

She closes her eyes and enjoys his touch.

They both lay there like that for what seemed like hours. It was so warm, so nice, so relaxing. She didn't want to move but she knew they had to.

There would be no question that Mrs. Weasley would murder them right here in this tent if she found them here like this in the morning.

She opened her eyes to look up at him.

He had his eyes closed as his hand continued to stroke her arm.

"Ron" she whispered."We better get back inside"

"I don't want to"

"Well, neither do I, but I would like to live another day and if your mum finds out I lied to her…."

_Busted._

"What? When did you lie to my mother?" He opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Umm….well. In the kitchen. She said I was up to something and demanded to know what it was. I told her I wasn't up to anything. That wasn't entirely true was it?"

He chuckled. "No, I guess not. You looked really beautiful in that dress today by the way. I could barely think strait."

"Yeah, she noticed that too" and Hermione smiled. "Thank you though"

"You're welcome"

"I'm going to get dressed now"

"I'll try not to look" He said sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed herself up off the floor.

She found her knickers and slipped them back on.

Found Ron's underpants and jeans and threw them to him, only to find her dress buried beneath them.

She peeked at Ron getting dressed before she slipped her own dress back on. No bra. No point. She'd carry that.

She caught sight of a single orchid petal lying on the floor and picked it up and hid it in the hand that was holding her bra.

Once they were both dressed she extinguished the flames and he picked up the blankets.

She used her wand to drop the tent back down into a mess of jumbled fabric and poles.

Ron picked it up and tucked it under his arm and instantly reached out his other hand and intertwined his fingers into Hermione's.

They walk hand in hand back up to the Burrow. The cool night breeze stirring around them.

"Beautiful night" she heard him say.

"It is indeed" She smiled.

He kissed her softly good night as the Burrow door shut quietly behind them and they both snuck quietly back up the stairs.

Hermione removed theMuffliato charms from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room as well as Ron's and snuck back down to Ginny's room.

Slipped out of her lilac dress and back into her pink night dress.

She lies back down on her little bed and curls herself into her pillow.

She's sure she fell asleep with a big grin on her face.

Next morning….or at least early afternoon by the looks of the sun shining in through Ginny's window was surreal. She got up lightly to see Ginny's already vacated bed.

She wrapped herself in one of Ginny's robes and made her way down stairs.

Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the kitchen; Ron and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Well good afternoon dear" Mrs. Weasley said brightly. "It's nearly lunch time. Would you like something to eat?"

"That would be really nice Mrs. Weasley. I'm starving"

"No problem dear. I was going to make some sandwiches. Why don't you go and wash up and change and come back down"

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" Hermione replied.

"You can feel free to help yourself to something of mine if you would like" Ginny piped up.

"Thanks Ginny"

She did as Mrs. Weasley asked of her to do. She stopped in Ginny's room and found some clothes and a towel and made her way to the bathroom. Took a quick shower, got dressed and ran a comb through her bushy hair. She ended up pulling it back into a pony tail and brushed her teeth.

She made her way back down stairs and sat at the table across from Ron, next to Ginny as Mrs. Weasley handed them their sandwiches and some bottles of Pumpkin Juice.

Ron looked up at her…."Hey Hermione"

"Yes Ron?"

"With every beat of my heart" he whispered.

"With every breath I take" she whispered back.

They both grinned at each other before quickly turning back to their sandwiches.


End file.
